This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This provides funding to support and accelerate translational research efforts at the Tulane National Primate Research Center (TNPRC) by enhancing information and communication networks for nonhuman primate research. This includes the addition of employees with skills in information technology, biomedical engineering and behavioral biology at the TNPRC and the expansion of radiotelemetry and video monitoring resources to provide real time monitoring of nonhuman primate physiology and behavior. This supplement will contribute to the creation of up to six new employee positions at the TNPRC including recruitment of individuals with additional needed skills (biomedical engineer and database administrator) required to maximize information acquisition, management and sharing. The additional information technology resources requested will also enhance and accelerate TNPRC efforts within the NCRR/NPRC consortium of which several working groups including Breeding Colony Management, Behavioral Management, Genetics and Genome Banking will benefit from enhanced informatics support. These new employees and resources will significantly increase our ability to support NIH-funded research projects that are largely focused on translational research to develop vaccines, therapeutics, treatments and diagnostics for use in humans. We are utilizing the funds for the purposes stated in the award description. We have hired a biomedical engineer, a biomedical engineering technician and two primate enrichment techs. We now have biotelemetry capability to monitor nearly 200 animals (most in BSL3) and have begun using this capability in a variety of studies including a vaccine development project for influenza.